Roses have Thorns and Silver Fountains Mud
by CopperCaramel
Summary: Rose Weasley despises Scorpius Malfoy, that's the way it's always been and that's the way their parents would like it to stay. Scorpius, however, won't play along with their plans and decides he finds Rose rather attractive.


So what if she hated him? Her father hated his father and they worked together at the Ministry - both Aurors and partnered together.

So she had that flaming red hair - that was just so Weasley but at the same time so unique.

Lets not forget those warm, brown eyes. The ones that held a frosty glare that nobody but him got. His own very special look, just for him.

The final this that put the nail in the coffin was her body. Rose Weasley had the curves of a bloody model but at the same time she was skinny. Big boobs, big hips but a tiny waist.

She was also a bookworm. One that frequently gave up her Hogsmeade trips to study. If she did manage to drag herself away from them she always went with her best friend. The boy was also her cousin, the devilishly handsome Albus Potter. Were they not related Scorpius would say they were a perfect match for each other. Then again, he and Rose were the perfect match for each other.

Rose was the Seeker for Gryffindor. Scorpius was Seeker for Slytherin and the only contact they ever had was the time she pushed him off his broom. Ten feet in the air.

He didn't care that she dragged a wand from her Quidditch robes and performed a Cushioning Charm so he didn't hurt himself, the humiliation of being thrown off his broom by a girl was a harsh blow to his ego. His very large and very Malfoy ego.

Rose was at the Hogsmeade, with Albus. Scorpius was waiting behind her in the queue at Honeydukes. He had graciously given her his spot in the queue for favour of checking out her arse in those ridiculously tight Muggle jeans she wore.

Albus drew his wand, pointing it directly at Scorpius' heart. "Eyes off now." The idiot of a nerd was fiercely protective of his cousin. They were both Gryffindors. Both ridiculously hot-tempered and both good at duelling as a cause.

And their parents were heroes of the war, not Death Eaters like his father and grandfather were. They just seemed to have everything. Money, fame, looks and admiration. Lets not forget brains. They were good enough to make themselves famous even without their parents' glory.

Scorpius simply raised his hands in a soothing gesture to Albus and murmured, "You swear the two of you were going out!"

That got him a hex, though admittedly he had earned it with that comment. He simply muttered the counter-hex, paid for his toffee and left with a suggestive wink at Rose.

Who would have known she would blush so endearingly?

Rose was a prude - plain and simple. She had never had a boyfriend, hadn't even kissed a guy as far as Scorpius was aware! She didn't know about the effect she had on males. Had she known, she wouldn't have used it for gain - her dreadful Gryffindor moralities made sure of that.

So Scorpius trudged back to the castle with Devon Zabini, dejectedly chewing toffee and complaining to Zabini about the lack of cooperation from Rose Weasley. Zabini agreed wholeheartedly - not suprising since the traitor was interested in the red head as well.

Slytherin planning would be all it took to claim Rose as his own. That and a little of the Gryffindor's inherent luck. Merlin knew Scorpius would treat the witch right, should he ever get the chance.

-oOo-

Rose sat straight in Potions. She was a genius but it was a tricky potion they were brewing; one that would require partners. Partners that Slughorn was adamant he would choose.

Rose's temper might have ended up shattering a couple of test tubes. Accidentally and spontaneously. It had all been because Slughorn set her Malfoy as a partner and insisted they were like her parents, who had argued mercilessly and without a break.

"Pass the bihorn Malfoy." was the very first civil sentence Rose had ever said to him. There were far more romantic or seductive ways to greet someone for the first time, but Scorpius took the sentence she uttered. He took it simply because Rose would never have said anything if she hadn't needed the damn bihorn. And if Scorpius hadn't been shielding it so she would have to ask him for it.

"Certainly, Rose." Her lips did a funny twitch, that could be mistaken for a smothered smile if you were as desperate as Scorpius.

Rose had a hard time not laughing at the words Albus had charmed onto Malfoy's head as an unspoken attempt to cheer her up. In the end, she couldn't resist giving him a dazzling smile - hoping he would make something completely ridiculous out of it so she could hex him.

"Are you smiling at me?" Scorpius asked her suspiciously but with an adoring face that only she could induce.

Rose snorted, "Yes Malfoy. I was smiling at you. But since you nearly wet yourself with excitement, I won't be doing it again."

Then she smiled to spite her words and watched with vicious amusement as the platinum haired boy became flustered.

He was really very good looking, but Rose was a Daddy's Girl. Her father had told her once when she was eleven that she shouldn't befriend him so she opted to make fun of him instead. Just what would make her father proud. A Weasley handing a Malfoy their bollocks on a plate.

So she simpered and allowed Scorpius a glimpse of the witty, sarcastic Rose Weasley she kept locked up tight whilst dealing with people. How he wasn't repelled by her lewd jokes and sardonic answers she would never know.

Scorpius got a chance to see the real Rose and was surprised, and even more attracted that she had a brilliant sense of humour and didn't act like the ditzy blondes that Scorpius generally dated for show. She was real, smart and witty.

-oOo-

Their third week into working together Scorpius slipped up.

They were finished slightly early and watching Albus become increasingly frustrated with his partner Adam Finch.

"Stupid Mudblood, and Potter's an idiot too." he had said. His hand flew to his mouth, eyes snapping to Rose's with a speed he would previously have believed impossible. Her glare spoke volumes. Still he tried for redemption.

"Rose-"

_Thump!_

Rose's fist connected solidly with Scorpius' nose. It broke with a sickening crack and Rose watched with a detached interest as her clenched fist welled blood - cracked knuckles and bone visible underneath the skin.

She was detached still as Slughorn led her from the class and towards Headmistress McGonagall's office.

Scorpius was put in the Hospital Wing and Rose taken by her elbow, Slughorn hissing his disbelief at her actions.

Dread pooled in her stomach. She hadn't meant to hurt the prick to that degree but to insult a Potter and use the word Mudblood in front of her and casually was asking for it. Especially if it was in one sentence.

Albus would understand - heck every Potter or Weasley would understand. And her father would be proud. Her mother furious of course but Hugo was Mammy's Boy, Rose was Daddy's Girl.

Uncle Harry would get a great laugh out of it, so would Uncle George for that matter.

She wasn't sure why she felt bad. Hurting Scorpius had been satisfying at the time but now it was horrid and-

Rose let out a gasp. She fancied him. The bloody, Slytherin, egotistical prick. She fancied Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Her life was officially in tatters.

When her father was called in, he scolded Rose for a solid ten minutes. His tone was harsh and awfully angry but his lips smiled and his eyes were fiercely proud of his tempermental, flighty daughter.

When they were outside McGonagall's office his smile turned into a huge grin. "How did it feel, Rosie? Your mother punched the Elder Malfoy when we were at school, did you know that?"

Rose stared at his, unable to believe what her father told her. "Mum _punched_ someone?" she asked incredulously.

Her father nodded smugly, "Don't tell her I told you though. Why did you punch the Malfoy brat?"

Rose rolled her eyes, pretending to be the more mature, but her voice was hard and sang with tension when she told him. "The bastard insulted Al and called Al's partner a Mudblood."

Ron didn't even correct her about her language. "Why didn't you tell McGonagall?" he demanded.

Rose grinned, "I got such pleasure over punching the git that I'd take a detention over it." Ron smiled at her but the one she gave back was false, brittle. Why did she have to realize that she fancied him after she broke his nose?

-oOo-

He awoke to see Rose - his Rose - by his bed. Her fingers were clasping his, her face drawn but sleeping.

When he sat up cautiously, he realized Rose was half under the infamous Potter Invisibility Cloak. Any moment Madam Pomfrey could enter and would toss her out, or think she was trying to assassinate him.

He smiled and dragged the cloak back over her. She woke up when he did, fingers tightening on his hand. "Hey Rose, come to hex me?"

She released her grip on him and shoved herself violently away. "I came to apologise for reacting as harshly as I did," she said, the words catching in her throat. "I'm not apologizing for hitting you, but I didn't need to practically murder you with a punch."

Scorpius sobered, "Honestly Rose, I didn't mean to say that. As a Slytherin it's fit in or get walked all over. Blood status isn't something that makes any difference to me." Rose sniffed but didn't reply.

"I'll just get going."

"Don't leave Rosie."

She turned automatically but froze when she looked him in the eyes. "It's late, I have to go," she stammered at the look they held. Scorpius patted the bed, "Have a seat. You have that cloak belonging to Potter, you'll manage to avoid trouble."

Rose shook her head, "Look Malfoy, I'm sorry but I really have to go. I broke your nose hours ago and you're trying to force me to stay, it makes no sense. We should probably not talk, we don't seem to get on."

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"My name is Scorpius, I want you to use it. I don't really care, what I said was terrible."

Rose opened her mouth but closed it when no words came out. Finally she settled for, "Scorpius." Then she nodded and turned to leave.

Scorpius watched debating whether to push her into staying before deciding it was probably better he didn't.

"G'night Rosie."

"Night."

-oOo-

Scorpius was probably setting her up for a long fall.

He had been extra nice to her since she had punched him last month and now he was in front of her handing her an envelope, a gift-wrapped box and a single rose. Not only was he handing her a card and a rose, he was doing it on Valentine's Day.

Albus seemed just as surprised as she was.

Scorpius was smiling tentatively at her, his gift still held out towards her as she stared from him to the package and back again.

His throat cleared awkwardly and his hand trembled.

Rose sputtered for a moment, then asked incredulously, "Are you giving something to me on Valentine's Day, Malfoy?"

Scorpius nodded, "Um, yeah. And it's Scorpius."

Rose wasn't sure her mouth could go any wider. As it was it must look incredibly unattractive.

"Well um, thanks _Scorpius_." She accepted the gift from him and allowed her hand to swing bonelessly towards to floor, the present clutched in her hand.

He grinned widely and hopped on the broom that was just behind him. Rose watched immobilized as he flew through the entrance hall and out on to the grounds, the double doors swinging shut behind him.

"Uh, Rose?" Albus said, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "I hate to break it to you but the entire school just seen Ferret Junior give you something for Valentines."

-oOo-

Rose was sitting by a window, watching Scorpius fly. The rain was pouring, thunder roaring but still he stayed out on the pitch.

Rose wondered if she was perhaps the cause of his idiotic stunts.

It was a split second decision that made her grab her broom, throw on her cloak and open the window. The storm outside suddenly seemed more ferocious but - before her doubts could plague her - she jumped out the window, landing on her broom and flying out towards the pitch.

"Scorpius!" she shouted above the sound of the storm. He spotted her and flew over to do some of his own shouting. "Rosie, you idiot! What are you doing out here?"

Rose grinned, her hand reaching out to softly stroke Scorpius' face. "I came out to see you, you moody prat! I was waiting for you to come inside but you didn't come in."

Scorpius reached towards her and she flew away before his hand came into contact with her face. "Come on! First to catch the snitch can have the first chocolate out of the box you gave me!"

Scorpius gave chase and they spent hours having fun _together_.

Rose wasn't perfect, Scorpius wasn't perfect but they had found each other.

Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud but - under the pouring rain, the rumbling of the thunder and the infrequent flashes of lightening - Rose Weasley fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I don't really ship Rose and Scorpius. I think he'd probably be better with Albus :3**

**I only wrote this because I was reading a poem by Shakespeare that had the words "Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud" and it gave me an idea. **

**Hope you lot enjoy it! (:**

****~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
